El destino de Moana
by A.Lady.001
Summary: Cinco años después de su aventura con Maui, Moana debe enfrentar la aventura de su vida.


Cinco años habían pasado desde su aventura con Maui y durante ese tiempo su vida había sido tan emocionante que no había tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera descubrir nuevas islas y recorrer el océano. Para Moana, cada isla nueva que encontraba le hacía pensar que Maui las ponía ahí para ella. Tal vez era una creencia muy exagerada pero realmente lo extrañaba y esa era la única forma en la que podía tener un poco de su esencia con ella. En realidad para Maui no era muy diferente. No solo se preocupaba por colocar la isla, sino que trazaba también la ruta para Moana. Cambiaba la brisa y las corrientes, limpiaba el camino de monstruos y peligros para que siempre ella llegara a salvo a casa. Cuando Moana estaba en la isla, Maui era un visitante bastante regular. Ayudaba con las tareas no sin cansar a cada habitante con sus historias de como todo lo que tenían había sido un regalo de él. Era un semidiós a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, ese día los padres de Moana esperaban su regreso con una noticia que cambiaría su vida por siempre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un esposo?! ¡¿Quieres que busque un esposo?! ¡¿Qué les sucede?! No pueden hacerme esto.

-Moana – su padre respondió con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo – cada día que pasa me hago más viejo y pronto dejaré de ser un jefe adecuado para nuestro pueblo. Tu tendrás que tomar mi lugar, y sentar cabeza de una vez por todas.

\- Pero… que pasará con mi vida, yo esperaba que fuera una vida llena de aventuras.

\- Moana – su madre parecía mantener la misma calma – empezarás una nueva aventura. Una distinta.

Obviamente nada que pudiera decir sus padres podría consolarla. Sabía que algún día debería convertirse en la jefa de su pueblo definitivamente, pero ¡¿casarse?! eso jamás había venido a su cabeza. No podía imaginarse como esposa, mucho menos como madre. "Debes de pensar en el futuro de tu pueblo. Necesitarán un guía, y ni tu ni yo viviremos para siempre sabes", su padre lo había dejado todo claro.

-¿Moana? - a su espalda por fin una voz amiga que tanto había extrañado - ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿También viniste a la fiesta? – preguntó ella con voz triste sin voltear a verlo.

\- ¿Fiesta?, no sabía nada de ninguna fiesta, pero ¿no se supone que las fiestas son divertidas?, entonces no entiendo por qué ese humor tan negro.

\- Esta fiesta es diferente Maui. Esta fiesta significa el fin de mis aventuras. Mañana mi padre comenzará la selección de un esposo para mí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un esposo?! Pero…

\- Lo sé Maui, lo sé... –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sentados en el tronco viendo el océano. No había nada que decir. Moana sabía que su pueblo la necesitaría tarde o temprano, pero esperaba prolongar ese momento lo más posible. Finalmente Maui habló, como niño con una idea fabulosa.

-¡Huye Moana! – dijo tomando sus manos. - ¡Huye al mar!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Huir? ¿A dónde? –

\- Ven conmigo. Derrotaremos monstruos juntos. Viviremos aventuras por siempre y… - de pronto la mirada de Moana ensombreció. Por fin lo entendía.

-No Maui, no por siempre – y diciendo esto soltó sus manos. -Mi tiempo tiene un fin. No seré eterna como tú. Mi padre tampoco lo será. Tengo que asumir mi responsabilidad y aceptar mi destino, así como lo acepté cuando me llevo a ti – con sus manos tomo el rostro de Maui que no disimulaba la inmensa tristeza de su corazón- Gracias por darme estos años de aventura. Has sido y siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Te quiero.

Y diciendo esto Moana se fue corriendo hacia la aldea.

Destrozado, voló a una isla lejana. Maui no podía creerlo. Moana era su amiga. Ella le había hecho sentirse amando, de verdad amado por primera vez. No era igual que cuando lograba una gran hazaña. Era diferente. Moana era la persona que quería ver siempre en las mañanas, con la que quería compartir sus logros, a quien podía contarle sus temores, con quien se sentía seguro. De pronto una idea surgió en su cabeza, y con la misma velocidad un remolino de flores comenzó a formar detrás él una forma humana.

-¡Te Fiti! – dijo con asombro sabiendo que el que una diosa se tomara la molestia de adquirir forma humana no era nada bueno.

\- Sabes que no puedes abandonar tu lugar Maui. Ella tiene una misión al igual que tú, y ambos tienen que cumplir con su destino.

\- ¡No!, ella lo es todo para mí, ¿no lo entiendes?, sin ella estaría perdido.

-No la necesitas Maui. Exististe mucho antes de que ella llegara a este mundo.

-Y mira como resultaron las cosas. Robé tu corazón por la desesperación de sentir amor. Un amor que hasta ahora entiendo que solo he sentido con ella.

-¿Cuál es tu plan entonces? Vivir un tiempo con ella, y ¿después… que pasará? Sabes que Moana no es inmortal.

-Podría serlo.

-Eso no sucederá. Maui, tu no fuiste creado por un simple momento de compasión. Los hombres necesitaban de tus servicios, y así, fuiste transformado.

\- Si, necesitaban de mis servicios, pero no de mí. Nunca de mí. Ella es la única persona que me ha querido a mí y no a mis servicios. No estoy dispuesto a perderla.

-¿Qué propones entonces Maui?

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Tefiti sonrió.

-La voz de tu corazón es aún más fuerte que la de tu cabeza. Así se hará. – Y diciendo esto tocó el corazón de Maui, y nuevamente se desvaneció con el mismo remolino con el que llegó.

Mientras el día se acercaba Moana se consumía cada vez más. No importaban las palabras de sus padres. Ya había entendido todo. Sabía que era lo que debía hacer, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero su corazón no soportaba la idea de pasar una eternidad con alguien a quien no amaba. "no, una eternidad no", era tan solo una vida, porque la eternidad era algo que solo Maui conocía. "Maui". Si igual que antes escuchara a su corazón, habría huido cuando él se lo propuso. Cuántas veces su mirada se había perdido en él, viéndolo ayudar a los chicos de la aldea, o peleando con un monstruo. Cuántas veces se había desecho al tener que esquivar su mirada para que no se diera cuenta del amor que sentía por él. No podía enfrentarlo a eso. Moana sabía que debajo de esa apariencia de fortachón indestructible, sus sentimientos eran tan enormes como él. No podía pedirle abandonar la vida que había llevado por una eternidad sólo por ella. No podía pedirle que se quedara con ella, cuando sin opción alguna ella lo abandonaría al final. Eso le partiría el corazón. Por eso había evitado incluso tocar el tema con sus padres. Aun sabiendo que cada regreso ellos querían hacerla hablar de su destino. Ahora, ya no tenía más opción. El día de la elección había llegado. Era su cumpleaños número veintiuno y sería con el que cerraría esa fase de su vida. En cuanto las mujeres de la aldea terminaron de vestirla, se quedó a solas con su madre y mirando su reflejo en el agua, estalló en llanto escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

-Moana…- dijo su madre apartando las manos de su rostro levantando su barbilla hasta que cruzaron sus miradas- confía en tu destino.

Las palabras de su madre no tranquilizaron para nada su corazón, pero Moana sabía que no había más que hacer, así que respiró profundo, secó sus lágrimas y salió hacia la playa en donde todo estaba dispuesto para realizar la ceremonia. El pueblo entero se encontraba reunido su padre y su madre se colocaron a sus costados y así dio inicio.

-Pueblo de Motunui- su padre comenzó con una voz potente dirigiéndose a todos y tomando una de sus manos- hoy Moana cumple veintiún años y como es la tradición, se han presentado candidatos para ser elegidos como su esposo con el fin de ser su apoyo en la difícil tarea a la que se enfrentará, cuando tome su lugar como jefa de este pueblo. Sin embargo, como su padre, conozco su corazón y aunque ella calle… - tomó las dos manos de Moana y dirigiéndose a ella continuó- yo sé que lo entregó hace tiempo. Moana, hace cinco años seguiste tu corazón para salvar a tu pueblo, y hoy estas dispuesta a traicionarlo por ellos. Ahora el pueblo de Motunui sabe que jamás lo abandonarás. Mereces ser feliz Moana y espero que nuestra elección te haga feliz. Es por eso- dirigiéndose nuevamente a todos- que después de haber considerado a todos los candidatos, hemos elegido a quien creemos que no solo será capaz de guiarla y darle la fortaleza necesaria en su tarea, sino que será capaz de proporcionarle la felicidad que sin duda se merece. Querido pueblo de Motunui, les presento al futuro compañero de Moana…- y señalando un punto oscuro detrás de la concurrencia dijo con una sonrisa en el rosto – ¡Maui!

Moana, quien había estado mirando hacia sus pies todo el tiempo, con el afán de ocultar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, levantó la vista y miró hacia el punto en el que la mano de su padre señalaba. La gente abrió pasó y Moana miró como la figura de Maui fue apareciendo poco a poco. Estaba ataviado con un traje especial para la ocasión en vez de su falda tradicional. Y cuando la luz alcanzó su rostro Moana pudo ver la enorme alegría que se dejaba ver en él. Inmediatamente una sonrisa cruzó su cara, sin poder contenerse corrió hacia Maui encontrándolo a mitad del camino y se lanzó a sus brazos. Él sin esfuerzo alguno la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, y con su cara en su cuello, respiró su esencia para impregnarse nuevamente de ella.

-¿No creías que iba a perderte cierto?

Se apartaron lo suficiente para verse a los ojos.

-Me perderás algún día. ¿qué harás cuando me vaya?

-Me iré contigo.

-Maui, tú no puedes morir.

-Ahora sí.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No me pueden matar puesto que debo seguir aniquilando cosas y eso. Pero me haré viejo y moriré contigo.

-Y ¿Quién se encargará de los hombres después de eso?

-Eeehh, digamos que uno de los niños heredará la isla y otro el anzuelo.

-Vamos Maui, de verdad cambiarás tu inmortalidad por una vida conmigo?- dijo ella con rostro serio.

-Moana – secando con el dorso de su dedo el camino que una lágrima había trazado sobre su mejilla respondió– cambiaría mi inmortalidad por un solo día contigo.

Ambos sonrieron y la voz del padre de Moana se escuchó fuerte y clara.

-Ante ustedes los futuros jefes del pueblo de Motunui.

Todos aplaudieron y rodearon a la pareja para llenarlos de collares de flores, mientras los tambores y ukeleles comenzaban a sonar.


End file.
